Why can't we be friends?
by DarkFlameTailz
Summary: Xavier and Magneto were once lovers, but have a fight and now have there ich's fight there ich battle! XD Waring one bad word and very hinted yaoi, but nothing more. Super Crack *Requested*


This was a request from my crazy BF. ^_^ I hope you get a kick out of reading it as I did writing it. XD

Super Crack!

* * *

The x-men...

a team of mutants with great powers.

The brotherhood...

a miss organized group of mutants with lame powers.

both have been enemies for decades...but why?

could it be the x-men are joules of the others lame ability's? Or maybe it's the brotherhood joules of the other great abilities...?

But let's go back, way back, before the teams where even teams. Back to the day of...friendship? Yes let us go with that for now shall we? Friendship-one between Professor X and Magneto...

It was high school and Xavier's first day. Thou he was too smart to be a freshmen, so he started high school as a senior.

However he wasn't the only one, there was another student just as smart who was in the same class as him...only maybe smart wasn't the best way to put it, more the school was scared of him and wanted him out soon so he started as a senor to get out of the school faster. But by his standers he was smart and so was in the same class as Xavier.

"Hi, my name is Magn-…I mean Erick, and I cannot, by any means, control metal."

"Hi my name is Xavier, and I cannot read minds."

With that, the two shook hands and become friends.

Years went by and they were now in collage together as roommates.

Their friendship was unbreakable, so much in fact, one day they took their friend ship to a completely new level.

"Hey hunny bun." Xavier began. "Where are my chips?"

"On the top shelf." Magneto called back from the living room of there one bedroom apartment.

Yes they had a wonderful relationship...until one day...

"Why do you always have the top? I want to be top tonight!" Xavier whined.

"Because I'm bigger so I always get top."

*clears throat* Ahm-not what I was going for. *cough* let's look a little further.

It was another beautiful day, the birds were singing and the wind wasn't blowing.

yes... a nice beautiful day, oh ya, the story...sorry-anyways.

on this wonderful day all turned sour.

"I just don't see why we need to help mutants get along with humans, we are not the same."

"But all humans have a good heart, and I believe-"

Magneto crushed his lips to Xavier's cutting him off.

"If you love me then you will see things my way."

Xavier pulled back a bit, "And if you really loved me you would embrace my ideas. It would be just like adopting a child-only a lot of them."

Magneto made a face at his lover, "I'm not interested in adopting either."

"Gosh! You're so self conceded! Have you even once thought about how I feel? That maybe I want a child?"

Magneto pulled Xavier into a tight hug. "See this is why your bottom."

"Damn it Erik! Your unbelievable!" Xavier yelled pulling away from the other.

"Well what about you. have you ever once thought about what I might want?"

"You're just saying that because I did!"

"How do you know?"

"Hello! I can read minds."

Magneto smiled and started thinking of something, that suddenly made Xavier hit him. "Stop thinking nasty things at a time like this!"

"The only reason I even got into this relationship was because I thought you loved me as much as I love you." Xavier cried.

"Ya, and I only got into this relationship because you have a sweet ass." Magneto remarked annoyed.

"That's it! we are threw! You hear me threw!" Xavier yelled stomping away.

"Fine by me!"

"And I'm going to fulfill my plan! I will have a bunch of smart mutants and then...then you'll be sorry!"

Magneto quickly snapped back, "Ya! Well I'm going to do the same! and my mutant children will be better than yours?"

"My mutant children will kick your mutant children's ass!" Xavier yelled.

"YA!"

"YA!"

And so it began...

The x-men and the brotherhood were formed. Never to know, they are fighting only to please there master- er teacher.

And there you have it. The ture reaon Xavier and Magneto are no longer friends, and there teams in constant battle.

* * *

XD I hope this came out ok. if not I will wholeheartedly re-write it!


End file.
